


Lessons

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-10
Updated: 2006-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka learns some lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been trying to write Tezuryo, and struggling with characterization, especially the way anime and manga Tezuka are actually not quite the same person, and with the differences in the Tezuka-Ryoma relationship. This was an attempt to work it out.

The second time Tezuka goes to Kyuushuu to recover from an injury, he finally learns the lesson he’d tried to teach Momoshiro three years before. He learns to stop letting his shoulder take the strain of worrying about his elbow; his knee the strain of worrying about his ankle. He learns to stop thinking about parts of himself as weaker than others, and needing to be protected; he learns that he is stronger when all of him takes the burden, and so is his team.

He gets better, and he goes home. His first day back, at morning practice, he asks Echizen to play a match with him. On Saturday, at the clay courts where they played their first match, he kisses Echizen over the net after the first game (1-0, Echizen). They don’t finish their match. It doesn’t matter. They know there will be other days, and other matches.


End file.
